Promise
by AnimeGeek7
Summary: What if there were no shinigami in Full Moon wo Sagashite? How would Takuto and Mitsuki meet? Would she still be able to fulfill her dream of becoming a singer? Mitsuki Kouyama 13 years old has throat cancer and has to get surgery on it. But who she meets in the hospital will change her life forever. Rated T for some cussing. Takuto x Mitsuki R&R!
1. Stare

Chapter 1

"Grandma, I really don't want to get surgery." Mitsuki complained. Her grandmother looked at her sternly.

"You must take your health into consideration." She said. "For heaven's sake. This isn't about singing again, is it? Stop that dream at once. It reminds me of your parents.

Mitsuki had never fully understood what had happened to her parents. All she knew was that they were dead. "But-" she started.

Her grandma cut her off with a sharp glare. Mitsuki sighed and looked down at her feet. There was no way to convince her grandma. The Taxi pulled up to the hospital and Mitsuki and her grandma headed to the door.

"Besides," her grandma continued. "Wakaoji-sensei said that this surgery might not be a harm to your voice."

Mitsuki sighed once more and walked through the doors. "Mitsuki!" she heard a voice call. She turned and saw her doctor, Wakaoji-sensei standing behind her.

"We have all the equipment ready for the surgery. Just give us a moment to prepare." He said and walked back into one of the rooms.

Mitsuki looked around and saw a boy with brown hair. He looked a few years older than her- but, most of all, he looked unhappy. His mouth was curved down in a deep frown and his arms were crossed.

The seat right next to him was the only on available, so Mitsuki slowly approached him and sat down. He looked at her- no, _stared _at her. He seemed to be studying her like a text book. His eyes shifted from her long, brown hair that cascaded down her back to her light yellow sun dress that she wore. And then he looked intently into her big brown eyes.

Mitsuki blushed and looked straight forward, but she could still feel his stare. Didn't his parents ever tell him that staring at people was rude?

"Takuto Kira." A nurse with short black hair called, looking around. The boy stood up grumpily and walked over to her.

Mitsuki stared after them. So Takuto was his name… She couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him and why he was in the hospital.

But all she could focus on right now was why _she _was in the hospital. Her throat cancer. Apparently, her mom had also had the cancer and Mitsuki got it from her.

Her dream was to become a singer. She loved singing ever since she was little and her dad used to write songs. Also… Eichi-kun supported her on her wish. That was… before the accident.

Mitsuki used to be in an orphanage and Eichi was in there with her. They had ended up falling in love, but he got adopted and had to move to America. Last year, she heard the news that he had died in a car crash.

She was depressed at first, but things got better. It made her want to sing even more so that Eichi could hear her songs in heaven.

"Mitsuki Kouyama." The same nurse called, breaking her out of the memories.

Mitsuki rose out of her seat and stepped forward. This was it. She had to get surgery and she could lose her voice. But it was either that or death.


	2. Chase

Chapter 2

"Alright, Mitsuki-chan. Are you all ready for the surgery?" Wakaoji-sensei asked, pulling on some gloves.

Mitsuki sat there on the hospital bed and lowered her eyes. _No! _She wanted to scream. _I'm not ready! I never said I wanted to get surgery. _But she knew she shouldn't. It was the only way.

"Takuto!" she heard a voice call. "What do you think you're doing?"

Mitsuki looked up and saw the boy from before, Takuto, running down the hall. A nurse chased after him and they both looked upset. "What are they doing?" she whispered to herself. Without thinking, she got up and walked out the door, looking to see where they were going.

"Mitsuki! Where'd you go?" she heard her doctor call. But she didn't respond or go back in there. She didn't know what came over her, but she suddenly felt stonger. She didn't have to get the surgery if she didn't want to.

Suddenly, she was running. She ran down the halls and into the front room. She looked over and saw Takuto running beside her. At first he looked startled, but then a small smile was on his face.

He grabbed her arm and rushed out the door. Mitsuki's eyes widened. "W-wait! What do you think you're doing?"

But Takuto simply smirked and continued running. They finally stopped at a bus stop. Mitsuki leaned over, breathing heavily. She wasn't used to running. "Where are we going?" she panted.

Takuto chuckled. "I'm escaping. And I figured you were trying to do the same thing." He gave her a wink. "So what's your name, kid?"

"Um, Kouyama Mitsuki." She answered, still totally confused.

"Mitsuki?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Pretty name. I'm Takuto."

_I know, _Mitsuki wanted to say back, but she thought that would sound too creepy. "Why did you run away?" she asked in barely a whisper.

Takuto sighed and looked up. "I have throat cancer."

"What?" Mitsuki shouted. "Me too!" then she covered her mouth quickly, as she realized she was being too loud. "Sorry."

Takuto laughed. "You're strange." Was all he said.

Mitsuki wasn't sure whether or not she should feel offended.

"So, you have throat cancer too, huh?" he asked, glancing at her. "I'm a singer. I can't sing anymore with it. But what's even scarier is the thought of losing my voice. I don't want that either."

Mitsuki was shocked at how much they were alike. "I'm not a singer." She said. "But I always wanted to be. So… it's the same for me. I don't want to lose my voice."

Takuto nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Mitsuki." He said in a soft voice.

This caught her by surprise. Takuto seemed to be the kind of person who would never show any emotion. But now he was acting as if he actually felt bad for her.

The bus pulled up and they got on. Takuto led Mitsuki to the back seats and they sat down. "Takuto, where are we going?" Mitsuki asked, getting more and more confused.

He smirked. "It's not fun if I tell you, stupid Mitsuki." He joked. Mitsuki narrowed her eyebrows.

"So now you're calling me stupid?" They continued arguing and teasing each other. But, suddenly, Mitsuki giggled. What were they even fighting about, anyways?

Takuto noticed her laughing and smiled. Mitsuki seemed like a strange person. But something about her seemed… different. Special.

The bus stopped and Takuto grabbed Mitsuki's arm once more. He ran along the sidewalk, dragging her.

"Takuto!" Mitsuki complained. "This again? What's the rush? Why are we running?"

"You ask too many questions." He said as he dragged her to a beach. The beach had a few kids playing, but it seemed peaceful.

Apparently, they weren't there yet. He grabbed her arm again and continued running. They ran through the beach and up a little hill. Then he stopped.

"Takuto, no one's here. Why…?" she trailed off noticing his expression. He was looking over the edge of the cliff. Mitsuki looked down and gasped at the view. The waves of the ocean were crashing up the sides and the sun was starting to set, causing the sky to be a pinkish color.

"It's beautiful…" Mitsuki whispered. Takuto nodded slowly. "Why are you showing me this?"

Takuto looked at her and smiled. "No one knows about this place. We can escape. We can do whatever we want."

Mitsuki looked at him. She had never ran away before. What would it be like. But then she smiled. "This is just what I need."


	3. Hope

(This chapter contains a scene from episode 19 when Mitsuki hears Takuto sing)

Chapter 3

For the next few minutes, Takuto and Mitsuki sat there at the hill, watching the sunset. It was beautiful. Mitsuki had known Takuto for about 30 minutes and she already trusted him. Though she did think he was kind of weird.

Takuto looked at Mitsuki. He thought that maybe it was a bad idea to bring her here. She _did _have throat cancer afterall. She may not be safe away from the hospital. But he also wanted her to be happy. She wanted to be a singer. If she died without accomplishing that, she would have regrets.

"Takuto?" Mitsuki asked, looking at him. "What kind of songs do you sing?"

Takuto shook his head slowly. "I don't remember. I was in a motorcycle accident and lost my memories. All I know was that I was in a band. I don't sing anymore."

Mitsuki lowered her eyes. "Do you ever miss it?"

Takuto looked like he was deep in thought. "I don't know. I don't remember what it was like to be a singer. But I love to sing."

Mitsuki nodded and smiled. "I love it too. Takuto, let's work hard to fulfill our dreams. Let's become singers. Who says throat cancer can get in the way of that?"

Takuto chuckled. "I guess you're right. Now get some sleep. It's late."

As if on cue, Mitsuki yawned. "Okay." She said sleepily.

Takuto took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. In minutes, she was sleeping.

Takuto looked down at her and smiled. He felt stronger when he was with Mitsuki. He felt like he could do anything, even if he had cancer.

He lay down next to her and closed his eyes. He could get used to a life with Mitsuki.

a.a.a.

Mitsuki heard the faint sound of singing and opened her eyes drearily. The singing was louder now. It was a man's voice and it seemed very close. She got up and started walking to where the voice was coming from.

She walked up the hill and saw Takuto at the edge of the cliff singing.

Mitsuki stopped, a bit in shock, and listened. He had such a soothing voice. She couldn't tell what the song was, but it was beautiful.

She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Suddenly, she knew exactly what song it was. She wasn't sure how, but she just recognized it.

Mitsuki stepped forward and started singing. Takuto stopped and looked over at her, but then he smiled and continued to sing.

When the song was finished, Takuto turned towards her. "You have a pretty voice, Mitsuki. I can see why you want to become a singer."

Mitsuki laughed. "You're singing is great too, Takuto. See? Even though we're sick, we can still sing."

Takuto laughed along with her. "I suppose so."


	4. Dance

Chapter 4

"By the way, Takuto… what was that song?" Mitsuki asked, looking over at him.

Takuto smiled. "Eternal Snow. It's a song that I used to sing when I was in a band. But, like I said, I can't remember anything from then."

Mitsuki's eyes lit up. She stood abruptly. "Takuto! That's a song that my dad wrote! You mean… you were in a band with him?"

He shrugged. "I… guess. Where is your dad now?"

Mitsuki lowered her eyes. "I don't know. He disappeared when I was three. They're assuming he died."

Takuto looked deep in thought. "I'm starting to remember some stuff bout the band. What was your dad's name?

"Aoi."

Takuto's eyes widened. "I recognize that name. And… Keiichi Wakaoji."

"Eh? Wakaoji-sensei was in a band?" Mitsuki screamed.

He sprang up and covered her mouth. "Shhhh! You'll get us found."

Just then, they heard someone shout, "There they are! On that cliff!"

"Shit." Takuto mumbled. He grabbed Mitsuki's arm once more and began to run.

"Please," Mitsuki panted. "I can't take much more. My throat…" she started coughing and Takuto stopped.

"Mitsuki! Are you okay?" He asked, looking worried. "Oh no! They're gonna catch up!" He grabbed Mitsuki once she wasn't coughing and slung her onto his back.

When he started running, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on. "Where are we going to go?"

Takuto kept running. "I know another place. Just hang on until we get there."

Mitsuki sighed. "Maybe I should just go back." She said quietly.

Takuto stopped abruptly. "W-what?" his voice sounded sad which caught Mitsuki by surprise.

"Well, I'm the reason they found us. And if I left, it just might be easier for you to escape." Mitsuki explained.

Takuto lowered his head, and Mitsuki swore she saw a slight blush on his cheeks. "I don't… want you to leave." He whispered.

Mitsuki blushed. "But-" she started. She was cut off by someone calling. "They're right there!"

Takuto didn't wait for Mitsuki to explain. He continued running, faster than before. Mitsuki couldn't help but be worried about him. I mean, he _was _sick after all…

He zoomed down the hill and through thick trees until they reached a clearing. Before them was a beautiful meadow with a little creek nearby. The air was so clear and the wind felt good against her face.

"I didn't know something like this was here." Mitsuki said, twirling through the flowers. "How do you know about all these places?"

Takuto sat down in the grass. "I used to come here a lot after my accident. To clear my mind. I would always look for a place where I could be alone."

Mitsuki turned to look at him. "You liked to be alone?"

"No one seemed to get me." Takuto explained. "I still think that about people. They don't understand why I want to be a singer when I have throat cancer. But you understand, Mitsuki." He stood up and smiled at her.

Mitsuki smiled back. "I feel the same way a lot. Actually, I don't really have friends. But now I have you, Takuto."

Takuto blushed again and looked down.

Mitsuki started to sway with the wind and pretty soon she was dancing. She twirled around the flowers and grass.

Takuto smiled and watched her. He started to hum the tune of Eternal Snow. Mitsuki hummed along with him and continued to dance.

She loved how Takuto wasn't afraid to speak his mind. She loved how he always cared about her. And she loved his gentle singing voice.

He wasn't what most people would call perfect. In fact, he was totally strange.

But he was perfect to her.


	5. Gone

Chapter 5

When Takuto opened his eyes later that night, after a long sleep, he stood up and looked around. Where was Mitsuki? He ducked around the branches of the forest that was connected to the meadow and slowly started to walk in the knee-length grass. Mitsuki wasn't in sight.

Suddenly, a horrible thought hit him like a huge boulder. "No..." he whispered, his heart beating harder than ever before. "No!"

_"Maybe I should just go back," _Mitsuki had said. _"I mean, I'm the reason they found us. And if I left, it might be easier for you to escape."_

Takuto sunk to the dewy grass, his eyes wide. Mitsuki had left. She had gone back. And she left him behind.

a.a.a.

Mitsuki ran and ran until she couldn't take it and stopped, clutching her throat in pain. She didn't want to leave Takuto, but she was just a burden on him. This was the only way he could be free. He deserved it. Maybe she didn't.

Sprinkles of rain dropped onto her head, and as if on cue, tears streamed down her cheeks. For once, she was going to be free. She was going to be able to make her own decisions. But what if that was all just a fantasy from the start?

She had wanted to sing for Eichi, but now what if it was Takuto who was encouraging her to fulfill her dreams? Mitsuki coughed and gasped for air. This cold weather definitely wasn't good for her health.

Exhausted, she fell to the wet, muddy ground and wailed in pain. Coming here had been a bad idea. "Takuto..." she whispered weakly before the world went black.

a.a.a.

"Mitsuki!" Takuto called into the night. Thunder rumbled from the sky and the rain poured down hard on him, making him completely soaked. "Mitsuki, where are you?" his voice echoed off the mountains.

Takuto gritted his teeth and started running into the forest, thick with trees. "Dimmit!" he cursed, whipping his head around wildly, searching for some trace of her. Maybe a flash of her yellow sun dress, or a lock of her chocolate brown hair. But there was nothing. It was as if the girl with the beautiful voice had never existed in the first place.


	6. Longing

Chapter 6

"Mitsuki!" Takuto called out again. He balled up his hand into a fist and gritted his teeth. Why did she leave? Why did she feel that she was getting in the way? She wasn't at all. In all honesty, Takuto enjoyed having Mitsuki be with him more than anything. It had gotten lonely being alone. But being around others hadn't worked either. No one understood him. But Mitsuki did.

Takuto slammed his fist hard against the wet bark of a tree. "Damn it!" he cursed. _"Damn it!" _he sunk down onto the soggy grass and stared at his reflection in a small puddle. "Why couldn't I stop her?" he whispered. "Why can't I find her? Mitsuki… I need you. I miss having you with me. I don't care if I have to carry you. I don't care if you may slow me down. I just want to protect you. Please…"

He dug his fingers into the grass and looked up at the night sky. _"Mitsuki!" _he screamed as loud as he could. All of a sudden, a sharp pain went through his throat as if he had been struck by lightning. He clutched his throat and took a few deep breaths. Although his throat cancer didn't seem to be as bad as Mitsuki's, he still couldn't use his voice that much. He couldn't speak loudly for a long period of time, and he couldn't… sing. That was the worst part.

Takuto forced himself off the ground and continued walking through the trees. And suddenly, there she was. Mitsuki's light yellow sundress immediately caught his eye and he rushed over to her. "Mitsuki?" he panted.

Dropping to his knees, he began to brush the wet mud off of her body. He grabbed her hand and squeezed hard. "Mitsuki, wake up." He whispered, drenched with guilt. She had collapsed because of the weather, right? Because she couldn't handle being out in the rain in the condition she was in… and because Takuto hadn't protected her.

"Please… wake up!" Takuto shook her thin shoulder in desperation. All of a sudden, he was reminded of all the times they had spent together. He remembered the first time he saw her. In the hospital. She was sitting in the chair next to him. He had taken a quick glance at her, but then, he couldn't look away. She seemed almost… familiar. He knew now that it was only because her dad was in his band.

But that wasn't all. She had this beauty to her that simply couldn't be ignored. It had been as if he were under a spell or in a trance. When he ran from the hospital, he was surprised at first to see that the girl had followed him and was now running beside him, but then he realized that maybe this girl was in the same position as him. Maybe she wanted freedom too.

After that, he and Mitsuki had gotten along great. When he was with her, he had kept getting reminded over and over of when he was in the band. It had been a while since he had gotten along so well with someone. Sure, they had fights, but that seemed to make them even closer. Besides, they would always make up afterward. But all he wanted now was to protect her. He couldn't lose someone so important.

Takuto leaned his ear down to her chest and closed his eyes, concentrating. Then, his heart dropped to his knees. She wasn't… breathing.

"No… no!" he shook her harder in pure desperation. "Open your eyes, Mitsuki! I'm right here! Just please wake up!"

Panicking and not thinking, Takuto slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.


	7. Memory

Chapter 7

"Hmmm?" Mitsuki groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. It took some time for her vision to fully adjust, but when they did, she was surprised to see Takuto kneeling beside her, his face flushed.

"M-Mitsuki!" Takuto leapt up to his feet, an uncomfortable expression on his face. "Glad to see you awake. I was worried."

A long silence passed. Finally, Mitsuki sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her lips were tingling for reasons she couldn't quite explain. She slowly traced her fingertips along the edge of her lips in wonder

Takuto sighed, breaking the silence. "Why did you try to run away?" he asked quietly.

Mitsuki looked down. "I thought…. I thought I was a bother. I thought you didn't want me here."

Suddenly, Takuto dropped to his knees and engulfed her in a gentle yet sincere hug. "Of course I want you here." He whispered softly in her ear. "Never do something so reckless on your own again."

Mitsuki stood still, shocked by Takuto's sudden embrace. But after a few seconds, she closed her eyes and leaned against his chest. After all, he was right. With her health she shouldn't have done something so stupid. "You're right." She said with a faint smile on her lips. "As always."

a.a.a.

A few hours later, Mitsuki was sitting in a patch of green grass next to a few wild flowers. She closed her eyes and smiled. Coming here was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time. Ever since Eichi died, things had gotten harder. Her cancer had gotten worse. But now she felt happy. Free.

"Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki turned her head toward Takuto, who was by the river collecting food. "Come over here for a second." He called.

She stood up and brushed herself off, then headed over to the river. "What is it?" she asked.

Takuto pointed down. "Look."

Mitsuki squatted down and looked into the clear water. "Wow…" she whispered. Little fish of all different colors swam around the edge of the river.

Takuto knelt down beside her and nodded. "I just noticed them." He said in a soft voice.

Mitsuki dipped her hand into the water. The fish scurried away in all different directions and she couldn't help but giggle. "I guess they don't like me."

Takuto grinned at her, but then frowned stood up. "Well, I better go find something for us to eat." He murmured as he trudged off.

Confused, Mitsuki watched as he walked off. Takuto was acting strange ever since he had found her. It made sense that he would be a bit shaken up. After all, Mitsuki had nearly died. But he didn't seem like that was the thing that was bothering him. He was acting uncomfortable. Embarrassed.

Suddenly, a memory struck her. She thought back to when she was unconscious and Takuto was next to her as she woke up. But now she remembered a bit more than before. When she had woken up, Takuto's face was inches from hers. When he noticed that she was awake, he had shot back, his cheeks bright red.

Mitsuki gasped. That was why Takuto was acting like this. While she was unconscious, he had kissed her.


End file.
